Connor and Travis Stoll: The Ultimate Pranks
by crazydude09
Summary: It's all in the title. The Ultimate Pranks.
1. Stare, stare and do the dishes

Connor and Travis Stoll: The Ultimiate Pranks

**I love pranks so I decided to write this. I know there are many other fanfics like this, but I promise you, this will be different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

I opend TextEdit on my Mac**. **I got as a gift from dad (Of course, he _would _give cool stuff like this to his children). I opened pranks list no. 6

'Hey, Travis!' I shouted to my dopey brother.

'Coming, little bro!' He grinned.

'Shut up and get here!' I threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face. He totally deserved it.

'What is it...little bro?' 'Just get here' I said 'Stupid bro.'

'Fine, what is it?' Finally, victory for Connor Stoll!

'I added a few more pranks to list no. 6.' I said 'Check it out.'

'Let's see what pathetic pranks, you've thought up...little bro' He said. Not giving up, eh? Well, I'll just ignore him. It's one of the thing that we Stolls happened to be good at.

Connor looked at them.

'Ok,' He mused. 'I like that one: staring blankly at people when they ask something.'

'Let's put that into action.' I said.

We went outside and ran into Percy. He remarked about how funny it was that two children of Hermes's last name should be Stoll. I don't know about Connor but I had to try hard not laugh.

Percy went away and we both burst out laughing.

Next we ran into Nico. 'Hey, how's it going?'

Connor stared blankly but I got a idea on the spur of the moment: 'Huh?'

Nico stared at me like I was an idit and walked away.

'Good idea, little bro,' Travis commented.

We tormented some more people. But it lead to trouble. Annabeth had overheard us in the Hermes cabin and was secrectly watching. Then she told Chiron.

Punishment: Doing the dishes.

Upside: Time to plan more pranks.

**What do you think? If you have any pranks, review!**


	2. A surprising announcement

**I got two reviews. One said it's fine and another said I should correct the spelling, grammer, add more detail and some other stuff. So decided to edit it a little bit, getting rid of the authors note in the middle and stuff. So, to Lacrimosa Angelus, hope you enjoy it!**

'See what this prank got us into?' Travis said (Scrub, scrub, scrub).

'_You _said it was good!' I shot back.

'Yeah, well, let's get this over with.'

Chiron's punishment had really frustuated me. We had to use some lava thingy to clean the dishes and I kept burning myself until I run out of ambrosia. Travis wouldn't let me have any of his.

'Just one piece?' I asked.

'Fine.' He threw me a piece. I happiliy ate it up. Aaaaahhhhh. So good. Too good. Too hot. Spicy!

Quickly, I shouted, 'Peeerrrrcyyy! Waaaaterrrr!'

Short pause. Then suddenly, KABLOOSH!

I was drenched. But the hot taste in my mouth was gone. _And _all the dishes were cleaned! That lava thingy didn't even do _anything_ compared to that big blast of water.

'Thanks, Percy!' I shouted.

Travis was dumbstruck. I thought Stolls were never suprised by this stuff. He broke out in a big grin.

'Awesome idea, dude!' He told me.

'Let's get outta here.' I said.

'Yeah,' He agreed. 'Come on'

We legged it and went back to the Hermes cabin. Fortunatley, we didn't get caught. Unfortunatley, I tripped on a guy on the floor. Everybody, including Travis, burst out laughing.

I got up like it was no big deal and walked over to my Mac where I marked prank no. 12, the one we did before we got punished, as highly succesful.

Oookay, now to get some rest. I walked up to my bunk and lay down.

I fell asleep and I had a dream that Dad was watching me drink Percy's water from the floor!

'Stop it, Dad, that's embarrasing.' I muttered. No answer.

Then my dream went blurry and I woke up.

'WAAKE UUUPP!' My brother was shouting.

'What is it.' I said groggily.

'It's a new prank war! Come on!' followed him to the Big House.

Chiron picked up a megaphone and said something, but it came out as, 'The cow says moo!'

Kids craked up. Chiron threw away the megaphone and shouted, 'Silence! The pranks war has not started yet!'

Silence.

'I have decided to start a new prank war which Hermes will host!' Chiron shouted.

Dad! He's hosting it? Awesome! 

Dad appeared. 'Chiron shouted, 'Let the prank war... BEGIN!'


	3. Let the prank war BEGIN

**Woah, I never thought I would get so many reviews so here's a treat. I'm publishing chapter 3 early. To Lacrimosa Angelus: I know about the errors. If you think that this chapter has errors or whatever, tell me.**

That megaphone trick really got me going. I wondered whodid it. Knowing my dad, it was probably him. I think I saw him smile slightly when he appeared. I opened my Mac and made a new file: Special list for prank wars.

Then I noticed something odd. There was a USB drive in my Mac. Just to be safe, I ejected it and took it out. Hmmmm. I could really use a USB drive. I put it back in and opened the folder. The only file there was a .dmg file. I opened it and installed it. My first mistake.

The name of the file was . Can you understand what I did?

dI kept the USB drive. It might come in handy.

I thought for a while and added a prank: Put my rubber snake in Travis's bed. That should freak him out.

I took out my rubber snake from my secret stash of junk. I slipped it under Travis's sheets. I couldn't wait!

I went outside and strolled around a bit. No doubt everybody thought I was up to something. It wasn't normal for me to stroll through camp casually.

Idea! I went back inside the cabin (well, duh, the Hermes cabin!) and got some itching powder from my stash. Grinning evilly, I went back outside and poured it all down Chris's back. I slipped away and saw the points board outside the Big House. Wait a second... The Hermes cabin was second! And guess who was first? Ares! How the heck were they first? Grumbling, I went back to my cabin and threw a tantrum about it. After I managed to cool down, I told Dad about it.

All I got was 'Don't worry, son, you'll be in the lead before you know it!' Hmph. Some help.

I went back outside and saw Dad walking towards the Ares cabin with some weaponry wrapped in something. I shadowed him inside. He stashed them inside somebody's bed and casually walked back to the Big House. A few minutes later, the Ares cabin was back from sword-fighting and I heard some grunts and yells then suddenly the Ares cabin was fighting each other! Awesome! It was a lot like the golden mango trick.

I looked at the points board. Hermes was in the lead! Whooooopeeee!

I went back to my cabin and told everyone what my dad did. Everybody had the same reaction, which was, 'WHHOOOOOOOPEEEEEE!'

I felt pretty good. This beat last time's war!

The bell rang for lunch. We went to the tables. We took out food and sacrificed to Dad. I think I saw him lick his lips.

After lunch, I told Travis it was time to get serious. He agreed. We arranged a small discussion in the cabin.

'Ahem' I cleared my throat.

'We arranged this discussion because Connor thinks it's time to get serious,' Travis said. 'And I agree.'

'So, you all know what Dad did today,' I continued. 'That was because I told him we were second.'

'So we can't keep Dad helping us every time our ranking is low,' Travis said.'One: We have to be first at all times,'

'Two: If we come down, we can't have Dad pranking for us,' I said. 'We have to do it ourselves.'

'The Athena cabin has almost outranked us,' Travis said. 'So we have to plan some serious pranks to get ahead.'

'Anyone have any idea's?' I called out.

A few people raised their hands.

'Yes, Fred?' Travis said.

'Yeah, I thought we could record some annoying sounds and put them in the Athena cabin' He said.

'Awesome idea, Fred! We'll do that tomorrow' I said.


	4. Author' Note

**Authors Note:**

**Guys, I can't continue until I have a few _helpful_ reviews. I'm all out of ideas. I was planning to write today, but I'm out of ideas. Once again, I need _helpful _reviews. Any pranks, how I should make it and stuff like that. If I manage to build up some ideas, I'll update on Wednesday. I need more ideas. Ideas, with a capital I. Some _helpful _reviews, please.**

**Sincerley, Joshthebold**


	5. Lawnmower Trouble

**Before the story starts, I'd like to say a few words. All thanks goes to Moonfrost127 for the awesome ideas. Sorry to Abigal Thalia La Rue for not using yours for now... They were just to crazy. But I might use suggestion no. 1 in the next chapter. Oh, yeah, I don't own Fred. I'm talking about the on from Harry Potter, I just changed his personality a little bit. There'll be a George too. I'm planning to put him in Athena cabin because in my story, Fred pranks George all the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Weasely twins.**

Later on that day, a Hermes camper came running up to me

'Connor,' He wheezed. 'I got an idea for a prank'

'Okay, what is it?' I asked him.

'I've discovered that Demeter cabin uses a lawnmower to keep it all clean outside the cabin.' He said. 'I nicked some grass seeds out of their cabin. All we have to do is spread the grass seeds around their cabin and pour the fast growing potion thing on it. Then, we steal their lawnmowers and put them on the roof of the tool shed. I got a ladder to reach all he way up there. When the Demeter kids get really frustrated and give up, we'll put the lawnmower right outside their door. That door opens inwards so it doesn't matter.' The kid finished. 'What do you think?'

'Woah, Paul, that's a totally, _totally, _awesome idea! Let's get planting!' I told him.

'Okay, let's go!'

We sneaked to the cabin. Who knows what would happen if we were seen.

'Okay, Paul, the coast is clear. Let's divide the grass seeds.' I whispered.

He gave me half the seeds.

'Now, you start spreading them to the left from the front, I'll spread to the right from the front.' I told him the plan.

After we met up at the back, I told him to quickly go get the potion and ladder. I would steal the lawnmower.

After he left, I quietly opened the tool shed door and went in. There was the lawnmower, right in front. I took it and went outside.

Paul was standing with a ladder in one hand and a bucket in the left.

'You put the potion, I'll take the mower up.' I told him.

I took the ladder and placed in front of the shed. It was in good shape.

I climbed up and put the mower out of sight. I slipped back down and met Paul.

I gave him the ladder. I took the potion from him and followed him back to our cabin.

'Where do I keep this?' I asked him.

'Right there, in the drawer.' He said. I put it in.

I went to the bunks to find Fred making baby sounds 'Nya, nya' and stuff like that. I let him finish it and I said, 'Having fun?'

He looked at me. 'Just recording the sounds.' He said.

He gave me a miniature speaker. 'The Athena cabin is at archery. Now is your chance.'

I took it from him and ran to the Athena cabin. I sneaked inside and attached it under a random bunk. Right then, I heard a voice yelling, 'We give up!'

I sneaked to the Demeter cabin. Sure enough, nobody was outside. I was just in time to find somebody walk in and slam the door.

I went back to my cabin. I asked Paul for the ladder. He gave it to me. I took it to the Demeter cabin.

I propped up the ladder against he shed. I went up, took the lawnmower and come back down.

I left the mower outside their door. Just then, I had a idea. I knocked, or let's say, _hammered_ on the door and ran for it.

I hid behind a bush and watched.

'Hey, I found the lawnmower!' 'You did _not!_' 'Yes, I did! Come on out!' 'Wow, you really did!' 'Yeah! Let''s do a a quick run with it!' 'Okay!' I ran back to the cabin.

'The prank was a great success!' I told Paul.

'Where's my ladder?' He demanded.

'Oh, nooooooooo! I left it at the Demeter cabin!' I howled.

'Quick! Go get it!' He pushed me.

'No! You don't understand! The Demeter kids are using the lawnmower right now! They've found it and probably reported to Chiron by now! What do we do! Why I am I such an idiot!' I shouted.

'Wait!' Paul said. ' It's a long way from their cabin to the Big House! If we get lucky, we might get the ladder back!'

**Well, so that's another chapter. Hope you liked it 'caused typed for half an hour. If you have an opinion, review! I'll probably be able to write two more chapters before run out of ideas. So keep the reviews up!**


	6. The Golden Mango

**Hey, guys. Guess what? I stayed at home from for school today! Another important bit of news. I guess you've heard about Wayne Rooney, Manchester United's striker. Well, he's declared to his coach Alex Ferguson that he wants to leave. Right now, Chelsea, Manchester City and Real Madrid are having something lke a bidding war over Rooney. If you want to find out more, click on this link: **.com/category/Football/Wayne-Rooney-Transfer-Betting-201010180043/ **. To people who live in the US, this might not be such a big deal because you don't follow footbal.. sorry, I mean soccer to you. Well, hope you enjoy my story!**

Paul and I ran towards the Demeter cabin. The ladder wasn't there!

'Where do you think it is?' Paul asked me.

'Probably in the attic.' I answered. 'Let's go!'

We went there. I hated that place. The ladder was right in front. We took it and went back to our cabin.

I saw a bunch of books on my bunk. I looked though them. The names were... Wait a second! Just look at these names! Baby Connor Goes Out, Baby Connor Causes Trouble, Baby Connor Brakes the Utensils... Aaagh! Who wrote these? On the last page of every book nere was a note. "To Baby Connor, love from the Athena cabin." Stupid little.. Well, this was the last straw.

'Freeeed! C'm'ere!' I called out. He came. 'Just look at these names!' I said

'Baby Conn... hahahaha, Baby Connor the Prankster...hahahahahaha, these are awesome... Baby Connor!' He went away laughing.

I burnt up with anger. I should never have shown these to _anybody._ I'm pretty sure that Travis would make run of me. I tossed the books into our cabin closet. Hopefully, it would get spoilt in there.

I rummaged through my stash to see what I could use in a prank. Hmmmm. A talking GPS device, a bottle of gold spray paint, a pile of dirty clothes, some rubber,the kind that you can attach to strings and a few curlers.

There was a picture of a mango on the side of the botle of spray paint. That gave me an idea.

'Oy, Travis!' He came to my bunk.

'Look at this bottle and the mango on it. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' I grinned.

'Yeah, let's do it!' He said.

'Okay, can you nick a mango from the big house?' I asked him,

'Yeah! You nick a pink marker from the Aphrodite Cabin.' He rushed off.

Grinning, I went to the Aphrodite cabin. I looked inside the window. Nobody was in. Good. I opened the door cautiously andd slipped inside. I took somebody's markers and went back to my cabin.

Travis was stting on my bunk with an apple.

'You paint it gold, I'll write _For the Hottest _on it.' He said.

Spray painting an apple isn't that hard. I quickly finished the job and let it dry. After it was completly dried, Travis wrote _For the Hottest _on it.

Travis took the mango and the marker and kept them somewhere.

Two minutes later, I heard a scream and a shoe hit me in the face! Other than that, this prank was awesome! I won't tell you what happened afterward because it's too unpleasant.

**Well, did you like it? Oh yeah, another thing. Thanks to you guys, I have enough ideas to write about fifteen more chapters! So, I won't be writing until tomorrow. Bye!**


	7. GPS

**Sorry, the link didn't work. Just forget it. If you're desperate, Google it up. Now, on with the story!  
**

The Golden Mango was awesome! I looked through the stuff. The GPS? I could put in a cabin to annoy the people, but which one? Somebody who was a expert on directions and stuff? Athena!

I took it and sneaked into the Athena cabin without looking. Mistake.

The cabin was full. I stepped on a trap and got totally tangled up in rope. Honey fell on me. I felt a really sharp jab and alarms blared. Total mayhem. Two kids ran up to me.

'Okay, let's see what he's up to!' Somebody yelled.

They put their hands in my pockets. One found the GPS. I'm dead.

They started arguing about what they were going to do to me. I took the GPS and slipped away. I ran towards a random cabin. Empty. Good.

I went in and saw it was _not _empty. Nico was sitting there with his back to me. That was even better. I pinned it behind his orange camp t-shirt. I walked back outside.

A metallic voice said the coordinates of camp. Nico was really confused.

'Who said that?' He said. Even though a lot of people were around, nobody bothered to say anything.

After the GPS started to get really annoying, I walked away, leaving a clueless Nico behind.

On the way to my cabin, I passed the Big House. There was a notice which said, "Get your instruction sheets frm Chiron".

'What are these instruction sheets?' I asked Chiron.

Chiron looked uncomfortable. 'Well, you see,' He started 'The last time we had a prank war, there was a accident. Bad things happened. Take this sheet, it will tell you how to be safe and what not to do. Here, take this.' He said, handing me a sheet.

I took it back to the cabin. Hmm. Really interesting.

Do not ally yourself with Morpheus or Hypnos cabin. This could cause serious damage.

If anybody does this, report to Chiron immediately,

Stealing is not allowed.

Really interesting. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Sorry it's over. I was feeling kinda lazy today.**


	8. The Alliance

Sorry I didn't update so long. I just lazed off on Friday and the Document Manager doesn't work on my Mac. What with my mom's wellness weekend and all. I'm beta-ing a new story from Nobody426. She's a awesome writer! Check out her profile! Nobody426

I _would_ ally with the the Hypnos or Morpheus cabin. It would really help. Of course, I wouldn't put the whole camp to sleep. If there was anybody left in the cabin I wanted to prank, I'd put him or her (or it) to sleep.

I wrote a contract for them. Always best to be safe. I wrote two copies. One for Morpheus, one for Hypnos. It said:

_We, the Morpheus/ Hypnos cabin, hereby ally ourselves with the Hermes cabin. We won't play trick on the Hermes cabin. By signing this contract, we hereby ally ourselves with the Hermes cabin._

_Signature of cabin counsellor: __

What do you think? Is it ok? I guess it is. Let's show them!

Carrying the piece of paper carefully, I made my way to cabin M.

'Hey, guys! Look at this!' I said.

They crouded around it. I offered it to Joe, their counsellor. He snatched it from me.

'Hey, watch it!' I said.

'Sorry,' He replied, not looking sorry at all.

Joe scanned the paper carefully.

'Hey you! Get me a pen!' A guy scampered of. Litterally scampered.

Two seconds later, he arrived with a pen. Joe signed it and said, 'Sweet! What do we do?'

'Give me a moment, I'll get Hypnos cabin to sign it.' I said.

I went back to the Hermes cabin to get the Hypnos cabin contract.

I went to cabin H and got their counsellor to sign it. Victory!

I took the sheet and went back to my cabin.

Showing everyone the instruction sheet and the contracts, everybody cheered. The usual.

I went to dopey bro and told him. He wasn't that impressed. After all, we are the rule breakers.

I updated the situation on my Mac.

I was bored now. I couldn't think up any pranks. I took the hint and went to bed.

**Well, pretty okay, I guess. If anybody can give me the cure of writer's block, I'll be really happy, make the chapters longer, write like 3 chapters a day and so on. **


	9. And see the world in endless sleep

**Well, this is the second last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. The last chapter is going to be, 'We win the cup, sort of'. Well, let's begin! Oh, and just wanted to tell you, using technology in my story doesn't... well, like give out those signals.**

I plugged the USB drive in. It had come in very useful. See, Chiron has these checkups on the kid who have laptops for stuff that he doesn't want.

Before he has a checkup on the Hermes cabin computers, I transfer all the prank files to the USB drive and hide in the cabin closet.

So, Chiron comes along on his wheelchair, checks our stuff while we stand innocently behind him, he goes through our stuff, find nothing and goes out. Pretty good, huh?

So, where was I? Ah, yes. I plugged in the USB drive and copied everybody' folders to their computer.

Suddenly a mail alert came up. Travis. I opened it.

_To .com,_

_Subject: Hey, little bro!_

_You know that alliance you made with the two sleepy cabins? Well, they've gone and backfired. They're putting everone in camp to sleep cabinwise and they're at cabin 10._

Bad news. Very bad news. I emailed Travis back:

_Where are you?_

I got his reply in a few seconds:

_Hiding in cabin 3_

If I went outside, a "sleepy" camper would catch me. I though for a while. Then I decided.

I got out a my sword and cut the top of the cabin. I borrowed Paul's ladder to get outside.

I saw a few guys below me, chatting. Suddenly a guy in black threw something and the dozed off. I looked at the other roof. With a good jump, perhaps I could reach it. I made a running start but stopped. Not worth the risk of breaking my neck.

I leapt downstairs and got my winged Reeboks out and jumped up at random. The wngs sprouted and I flew onto the roof.

Steadying my shoes, I came down for a bit. I took a running start and leaped. My wings sprouted again and I flew to the Big House. I came down and saw Chiron in wheelchair form.

'Chiron! Morpheus kids, Hypnos kids, putting people to sleep!' I gasped out.

He looked worried.

'The last time that happened...' He started.

'No time! We have to stop them!' I said. (A/N: Sorry, but Connor _has _to be OOC in this chapter)

Chiron rose out of his wheelchair, picked up a megaphone and bellowed something. I didn't stop to listen. I ran to cabin 3 where Travis was sitting calmly and playing on his iTouch.

I grabbed a chair and sat down on it.

Every once in a while, I looked out side to see the situation.

Pretty soon, Chiron gave everybody a anti-sleep something. Travis and I went back to the Hermes cabin and repaired the hole in the roof. Basically, we stuck the round wooden part in the roof.

**Well, second last chapter over. Now for some beta-ing.**


	10. We win the cup, sort of

**This is the last chapter. I'll put some acknowledgements at the bottom of this chapter and some happy farwells. Right now, just wanted to say that I really enjoyed working on this story. Let's win the cup!**

After the repairs and stuff, everything was back to normal. Except that it had to take 2 or 3 hours to wake Percy up. He has some pretty cool stuff that we _didn't_ take (cough, cough).

Moving on, Hypnos and Morpheus are out of the prank war. Too bad... not!

There was only a few hours left of the prank war and everbody was trying to squeeze lots of pranks in. Bad news, they were moving up by the minute!

We Hermes campers had to get serious too. I checked the scoreboard and every minute, somebody moved up.

I told my siblings the situation. Nobody had any ideas and I was desperate. I took the set of curlers and went to the Bg House.

Chiron was doing some paperwork. This was the perfect chance! I set the curlers in Chiron's tail and ran away.

I checked the scoreboard. We got 15 more points.

Everbody started giving up. They sat in their cabins. We had almost won. Nobody was going up.

I went back to the Hermes cabin and took out my PSP. I connected to the camp network and went on fanfiction to read some interesting fanfics.

There were some pretty interesting stories about us and Dad. (A/N: I can't write any names because I need to get their permission and I need to finish this today!)

A few hours later, a conch horn blew. We started gathering around the Big House.

Chiron had a new mike. 'We're here to see who wins the cup of the prank war!' He yelled.

He made a dramatic view of turning around and gazing at the scoreboard.

'Hermes cabin wins!' He yelled. We broke into cheers. Chiron invited Travis to go and collect the cup. Not fair! Why not me?

Travis went to Chiron, took the cup and held it up. Everybody, exluding me, burst into cheers. I was still grumbling over why it wasn't me.

**Well, it's over. Now for the acknowledgements.**

**Lacrimosa Angelus**

**Penguinmania**

**SkylerPhoenix**

**Pjo**

**AlyksTheDaughterOfArtemis**

**xXxWisegirlXx**

**Moonfrost127**

**Abigail Thalia La Rue**

**Cwknight44**

**ZeusReads**

**Daughterofaphroditeandposiden**

**WarriorOfPoseidon**

**That's it for the reviewers, now for the followers and favouriters!**

**Deadgirl1330**

**0Colo0**

**Maxmumride123**

**WarriorOfPoseidon**

**I could only find this many in my gmail inbox. I'm putting my new story tomorrow, I might even do it today!**


End file.
